Living next door to Elizabeth
by Madi92
Summary: Songfic! John rozmyśla nad kilkoma sprawami słuchając "Living next door to Alice"


Usiadłem na kanapie z piwem i chipsami w ręce. Włączałem kanał sportowy, gdzie za chwilę miała rozpocząć się transmisja meczu mojej ulubionej drużyny „footbollwej". Czekałem na ten mecz od dawna. Nic dziwnego, skoro po raz pierwszy od czteroletniego pasma porażek, udało im się wrócić do pierwszej ligi. Sezon zapowiadał się dla nich bardzo dobrze, o ile wygrają dzisiejszy mecz. Spojrzałem na telewizor, następnie na stary zegar, który kupiłem wujkowi Toddowi na jego siedemdziesiąte urodziny. Do meczu zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut. Westchnąłem i wyłączyłem dźwięk w odbiorniku. Nigdy nie znosiłem reklam. Odłożyłem chipsy oraz piwo na stół podchodząc do wieży. Schyliłem się i chwyciłem do ręki kilka płyt. Większość należała do mnie, jednak można było znaleźć kilka klasyków z kolekcji wujka. Oh tak mój kochany wujek Todd, który mnie przygarnął kiedy rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Do tej pory pamiętam ten dzień, gdy przybyłem do Colorado Springs. Zagubiony siedmioletni chłopiec z jedną walizką w ręce i zapłakanymi oczami. Ze zniszczony życiem…

Wysiadłem z samolotu lecącego z Kalifornii, Los Angeles na lotnisku w Denver. Obrażony na cały świat, że nie mogę zostać w domu, pięknej willi z basenem i wymyślnym sprzętem, który zajmował mi dzieciństwo, kiedy rodziców nie było w domu. Usiadłem wtedy na ławce w poczekalni z założonymi rękami na piersi i smutną miną. Ciotka Charlotte, młodsza siostra mamy, uważająca się za gwiazdę kina, mimo iż zagrała w jakieś niskobudżetowej reklamie proszku do prania, nie chciała się mną zająć. Stwierdziła, że nie ma czasu na wychowywanie dzieci, gdy świat stoi przed nią otworem. Wykonała kilka telefonów do prawnika, kupiła mi bilet na samolot i kazała nigdy nie pokazywać się na oczy. Powiedziała mi tylko, że zamieszkam z kimś z rodziny ojca. Nie wiedziałem nic poza tym. Siedziałem na tej przeklętej ławce z jakieś pół godziny. Ludzie znajdujący się obok mnie zaczęli odchodzić ze swoim rodzinami, a ja nadal siedziałem sam. Straciwszy wszelką nadzieję, że ktoś po mnie przyjdzie w najbliższej godzinie, wyciągnąłem z torby mojego gameboya. Uruchomiłem pierwszą lepszą grę i zacząłem grać.

- Powinieneś podać do napastnika po lewej. Łatwiej wygrasz.- usłyszałem za swoimi plecami głos, odwróciłem się, nie zaważając co się dzieje w mojej grze. Zobaczyłem starszego mężczyznę z długimi siwymi włosami spiętymi w kucyk i czarnym tatuażem wokół oka. Wstrzymałem oddech, nie bałem się, ale z pewnością nie była to osoba, którą chciałem poznać. Wpatrywałem się w niego przez chwilę, pomimo jego tatuażu, który trochę mnie odstraszał, wydawał się miły, szczególnie kiedy uśmiechnął się w moją stronę.- Straciłeś piękną szansę na wygraną. Musisz trochę popracować nad taktyką Johnny.

- Skąd pan wie jak się nazywam?- zapytałem, nie bardzo wiedząc jak odnaleźć sie w tej sytuacji. Byłem trochę zszokowany.

- Oh wiem o tobie o wiele więcej Johnny. Nazywam się Todd Sheppard. Jestem przyrodnim bratem twojego ojca, chłopcze, co czyni mnie twoim wujkiem i pełnoprawnym opiekunem. Będziesz ze mną mieszkać.- nie odpowiedziałem, kiwnąłem tylko głową, a Todd, wujek Todd zabrał moją torbę, następnie chwycił mnie za rękę.- Wszystko się ułoży, mój chłopcze.- wyszliśmy z lotniska udając się do jego samochodu.

Westchnąłem na wspomnienie o wujku, jedno z moich szczęśliwszych wspomnień z tamtego okresu. Spojrzałem na płyty, które ciągle trzymałem w ręce. Ne zastanawiałem się długo. Wujek Todd i ja mieliśmy podobne zainteresowania. Oboje kochaliśmy football, dobrą muzykę i wszystko co jeździ szybciej niż 200 mil na godzinę. To on nauczył mnie grać na gitarze oraz zaraził miłością do lotnictwa. Wybrałem naszą ulubioną piosenkę, która o dziwo nie była utworem Johnnego Casha, którego oboje wielbiliśmy. Włożyłem płytę do odtwarzacza, a kilka sekund później w pokoju rozległ się przyjemny głos wokalisty zespołu Smokie.

**Sally called when she got the word,  
>And she said: "I suppose you've heard -<br>About Alice". **

Wróciłem do kuchni po drugą paczkę chipsów, gdy w mieszkaniu rozległ sie telefon. Kto to mógł być? Zapytałem samego siebie i ruszyłem w kierunku aparatu. Podniosłem słuchawkę.

- Halo.

- Shep słyszałeś najnowszą nowinę?- usłyszałem głos mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Ronona, który mieszkał kilka domków dalej razem ze swoją siostrą Teylą.

- Ehm… nie. Za chwile leci mecz, wiec…

- Elizabeth opuszcza miasto.- odparł. Słuchawka wypadła mi z dłoni, słyszałem jeszcze wołanie Ronona.- Shep, Shep, jesteś tam jeszcze? Shep!

**Well I rushed to the window,  
>And I looked outside,<br>But I could hardly believe my eyes -  
>As a big limousine rolled up<br>Into Alice's drive... **

Musiałem usiąść. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co usłyszałem. A może to nie było prawdą, może Ronon mnie tylko wkręca? Elizabeth nie może wyjechać, nie może mnie zostawić. Podszedłem do okna i odsłoniłem firankę i ukryłem się za zasłoną. Nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek mnie zobaczył, ale musiałem się przekonać czy Ronon mówi prawdę. Niestety mówił. Na podjeździe stała czarna limuzyna. Kierowca pakował walizki do bagażnika. Nie zauważyłem ani Elizabeth ani jej matki, ale wiedziałem, że lada chwila to nastąpi.

******Oh, I don't know why she's leaving,  
>Or where she's gonna go,<br>I guess she's got her reasons,  
>But I just don't want to know,<br>'Cos for twenty-four years  
>I've been living next door to Alice. <strong>

Chciałem krzyczeć, płakać, rozbić coś. Wiem, że to nie przystoi majorowi sił powietrznych, ale cholera jasna ja ją kocham. A teraz ona odchodzi. Zostawia to miasteczko za sobą, wyjeżdża w wielki świat i pewnie już nigdy jej nie zobaczę. Już nigdy się do mnie nie uśmiechnie, nie będę mówił zobaczyć jak się śmieje, ani powiedzieć jej co czuje.****

**Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,  
>To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,<br>Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Alice...  
><strong>

Przez dwadzieścia cztery lata. Dwadzieścia. Cztery. Lata. Przyjaźniłem się z nią odkąd tylko postawiłem nogę w tym mieście. Od dwudziestu czterech lat ją kocham, a teraz ona odchodzi. Dwadzieścia cztery lata czekałem na moment, w którym zbiorę się na odwagę. I nic. Stchórzyłem. Zamiast powiedzieć jej jak bardzo ja kocham popchnąłem ją w ramiona starego znajomego, który teraz jest szanowanym naukowcem, doktora Rodney'a McKay'a.

**Grew up together,  
>Two kids in the park,<br>Carved our initials,  
>Deep in the bark,<br>Me and Alice. **

Elizabeth była pierwszą osobą, która poznałem, gdy wujek Todd zaparkował auto na swoim podjeździe. Była w moim wieku. Siedmiolatka bawiącą się lalkami na kocu przed domem w śmiesznych kucykach, które miały poskromić jej burzę ciemnobrązowych loczków. Gdy wyszedłem z samochodu, posłała mi słodki uśmiech i spojrzała na mnie tymi pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Miałem wtedy siedem lat i wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia zostanie moją żoną. Czasami się razem bawiliśmy, rozmawialiśmy. Wieczorem wysyłaliśmy sobie sygnały świetlne życząc dobranoc, albo pytając o dzień. Lata mijały. Skończyłem piętnaście lat. Byłem przystojny, dobrze wychowany, dziewczęta za mną szalały. Podczas, gdy ja chodziłem na przyjęcia codziennie z inną dziewczyną u swojego boku, ona siedziała w domu przy książkach. Wiedziałem, że była dla mnie nieosiągalna, dziewczyna nie z mojej ligi. Tylko wujek Todd mnie wspierał, wiedział jak bardzo ją kocham. Podsycał we mnie chęć walki, ale ja po prostu tchórzyłem. Nie wiedziałem jak powiedzieć jej, co czuję. Nie chciałem zrujnować tego co było między nami. Przyjaźni.

**Now she walks through the door,  
>With her head held high,<br>Just for a moment, I caught her eye, **

Nadal stałem przy oknie, wspominając. Wtedy ją zobaczyłem. Ciemnobrązowe loczki, które tak wspaniale kręciły się przy jej uchu, że miałeś ochotę zanurzyć nich dłoń, były teraz wyprostowane. Szkoda. Pomyślałem. Kochałem jej loczki, chociaż tak również wyglądała jak bogini. Miała na sobie długie, czarne, wizytowe spodnie oraz szpilki, które wydłużały i tak już długie, piękne nogi oraz czerwoną bluzkę z dekoltem w kształcie litery V. Wyglądała wspaniale z czerwonym kolorze. Szczerze to nigdy chyba nie widziałem jej w czymś nie czerwony, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie teraz. Teraz ona odchodziła. Opuściłem wzrok i wtedy zobaczyłem, że na mnie patrzy. Zauważyła mnie. Spojrzałem prosto w jej promieniujące szczęściem zielone oczy i nałożyłem na swoje usta nieśmiały uśmiech, próbując ukryć mój ból. Złamane serce. Elizabeth wyszczerzyła zęby w moim kierunku i odwróciła się. Pomachała ostatni raz swojej matce na pożegnanie, po czym wsiała do limuzyny.

******As a big limousine pulled slowly  
>Out of Alice's drive. <strong>  
><strong>Oh, I don't know why she's leaving,<br>Or where she's gonna go,  
>I guess she's got her reasons,<br>But I just don't want to know,  
>'Cos for twenty-four years<br>I've been living next door to Alice.**

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zauważyłem, zanim wsiadła do samochodu, to duży brylant odbijający promienie słoneczne, który znajdował się na jej palcu. Była zaręczona, pewnie z McKayem. Odszedłem od okna i usiadłem na ziemi, chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach. Ależ ja byłem głupcem. Myślałem, że mogę mieć u niej jakieś szanse. U Elizabeth, mojej Lizzy. Pięknej i mądrej kobiety. Negocjatorki, lingwisty. Kobiety, która była nie z mojej ligi. Mimo tego, że ją kocham, co mógłby zaofiarować takiej kobiecie takiej jak ona? Nie mam nic. Jedynie dom wujka i kiepską reputację. Nigdy nie spojrzała by na mnie jak na mężczyznę, którego mogłaby kochać. Zawsze spoglądała na mnie jak na przyjaciela, chłopaka który stracił wszystko, którym trzeba się zaopiekować.

**Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,  
>To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,<br>Now I gotta get used to not living next door to Alice...  
><strong>  
>A teraz odchodzi. Straciłem kobietę, którą kocham. Straciłem ją tamtego dnia, kiedy Radek Zelenka, chłopak z naszej szkoły zaprosił ją na bal maturalny. Straciłem ją wtedy, bo byłem zbyt głupi aby ją zaprosić. Stchórzyłem z zaproszeniem na bal i zamiast poprosić dziewczynę moich marzeń, zaprosiłem Teylę. Potem stchórzyłem po raz kolejny, kiedy miałem jej powiedzieć co czuję. Straciłem kobietę, która kocham, a teraz jeszcze tracę przyjaciółkę. Co ja bez niej zrobię?<p>

Wsłuchując się w słowa piosenki, wspominałem chwile z Elizabeth. Powoli wstałem z ziemi i wyjrzałem przez okno. Limuzyna nadal tam stała. Miałem jeszcze czas. Mogę tam wyjść. Prosić, błagać na kolanach, aby nie wyjeżdżała. Powiedzieć co do niej czuje i włożyć jej na palec pierścionek zaręczynowy mamy. Sięgnąłem swoją dłonią do serca, gdzie spoczywał na łańcuszku razem z moim nieśmiertelnikami. Wyciągnąłem go spod koszulki i dokładnie mu się przyglądnąłem. Złoty pierścionek z czerwonym kamieniem. Moja jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach. Pasowałby do mojej Lizzy. Tak samo jak pasował do ciebie mamo. Czy przypadłaby ci do gustu, polubiłabyś ją? Czy pokochałabyś Elizabeth? Pewnie tak. Nie znam nikogo, kogo by nie oczarowała. Jest wspaniała, tak samo wspaniała jak ty, mamo. Odparłem cicho pod nosem.

**Then Sally called back and asked how I felt,  
>And she said: "I know how to help -<br>Get over Alice".**

Moje myśli przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Rozglądnąłem się po pokoju. Kiedy zauważyłem leżącą na ziemi słuchawkę, podniosłem ją i nacisnąłem zielony przycisk.

- Hej John. Jak się czujesz?- usłyszałem ciepły i przyjazny głosy Teyli.

- Dobrze.- odparłem, mimo iż wiedziałem, że to nie było prawdą. Czułem się potwornie.

- Słuchaj John. Tak mi przykro. Wiem, jak bardzo ją kochałeś, ale ona wyjechała, już tu nie wróci. Za nie długo wychodzi za mąż. Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Ronon, ja oraz paru znajomych wychodzimy dzisiaj na miasto, może do nas dołączysz. Rozerwiesz się trochę, zapomnisz o niej.- westchnąłem. Teyla zawsze się o mnie troszczyła. Była wspaniałą, wyrozumiałą przyjaciółka.

- Wiesz raczej nie. Miłej zabawy.

- John, nie możesz tego tak rozpamiętywać. Rozerwiesz się, pomoże ci to zapomnieć.- odparła. Chciałem krzyczeć, rzucić słuchawką, ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że chcą mi tylko pomóc. Nie miałem już nikogo, od dnia kiedy zmarł wujek Todd, żadnej rodziny, oprócz nich. Zacisnąłem zęby, dusząc w sobie złość i powoli odpowiedziałem.

- Teyla, bardzo ci dziękuję za troskę, ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Poza ty chce zobaczyć mecz, a wy będziecie się bawić lepiej bez mnie.

- No cóż. Jak chcesz, ale jeśli tylko będziesz chciał pogadać, dzwoń. O każdej porze dnia i nocy, John. Jestem tu dla ciebie, kocham cię i zawsze wysłucham.

- Dzięki. Część.- odłożyłem słuchawkę, nie bardzo zadając sobie sprawę co przed chwilą powiedziała Teyla. Odłożyłem aparat na swoje miejsce.****

**She said: "Now Alice is gone,  
>But I'm still here,<br>You know I've been waiting  
>For twenty-four years..."<br>And the big limousine disappeared... **

****Wyjrzałem za okno. Kierowca wszedł do samochodu, a po chwili czarna limuzyna odjechała. Westchnąłem spoglądając za nią dopóki nie zniknęła za horyzontem. Elizabeth odeszła. Zostałem sam z pierścionkiem matki w ręce i ze złamanym sercem. Mogłem podziękować tylko sobie. Gdybym miał odwagę, aby powiedzieć jej prawdę, może, tylko może by nie odeszła. „Sheppard ty głupcze, masz odwagę wsiadać do helikoptera i odrzutowca, lecieć w sam środek wojny, ale nie masz odwagi powiedzieć Lizzy o do niej czujesz? Opamiętaj się chłopcze!" słowa wujka Todda rozbrzmiały w moich uszach. Tak to prawda, nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć jej co czuje, a teraz moja szansa przepadła. Elizabeth odjechała w czarnej limuzynie z ogromnym brylantem na palcu.

******I don't know why she's leaving,  
>Or where she's gonna go,<br>I guess she's got her reasons,  
>But I just don't want to know,<br>'Cos for twenty-four years  
>I've been living next door to Alice.<br>**  
>Odwróciłem się na pięcie i pomaszerowałem do stolika. Chwyciłem piwo do ręki i udałem się w kierunku schodów, gdzie na szafce stały zdjęcia. Kilka moich i wujka, jedno moich rodziców oraz te dwa najważniejsze: mnie i Elizabeth. Pierwsze zrobione w domku na drzewie, który wujek Todd wybudował u nie w ogrodzie jak mieliśmy dziesięć lat. Drugie natomiast zrobione kilka lat po tym jak skończyła uniwersytet. Bawiliśmy się wtedy na jej przyjęciu urodzinowym, ja, Ronnon, Teyla i kilku naszych wspólnych znajomych. Wyglądała bajecznie w jej niebieskiej sukience.<p>

**Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,  
>To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,<br>But I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice...  
><strong>

Zrobiłem łyka ulubionego trunku, po czym chwyciłem zdjęcie Elizabeth i pocałowałem. Jedyny pocałunek, jaki mogła mi ofiarować. Zabrałem zdjęcie ze sobą, gdy kierowałem się do telewizora. Usiadłem na kanapie i włączyłem dźwięk w odbiorniku. Mecz już dawno się zaczął, jednak nie potrafiłem się na nim skupić. Ciągle przed oczami miałem jej uśmiech, rozmarzone, zielone oczy i odjeżdżającą limuzynę z miłością mojego życia. Odwróciłem wzrok i spojrzałem na uśmiechnięta Lizzy, którą obejmowałem na fotografii. Wyłączyłem telewizor oraz wieżę. Dopiłem piwo i wyszedłem z domu. Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz i odwróciłem się spoglądając na dom Elizabeth…

**Now I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice... **

Opuściłem głowę w dół. Jej wyjazd zniszczył mi życie, złamał serce. Nic już nigdy nie będzie takie same, nie bez niej. Westchnąłem ,ostatni raz spoglądając na jej dom oraz w okno jej byłego już pokoju. Smutno się uśmiechnąłem, po czym włożyłem ręce od kieszeni i pieszo udałem się w stronę cmentarza. Czas odwiedzić, starego, dobrego wujka Todda. Może on mi coś poradzić…


End file.
